1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, a storage medium, an information processing method, and a data signal.
2. Related Art
In a system in which electronic documents are registered in a server, user authorization to be provided to a user concerning an electronic document is generally managed by information which is set and registered for each electronic document (file) and which represents authorization of each user or each group; i.e. access right to the corresponding document, such as permission or prohibition of viewing and writing of the document. A system which manages use of electronic documents, when receiving a request for an operation with respect to a certain document from a user, determines, based on the access right information which is set and registered concerning the certain document, whether or not the requested operation falls within the authorization of the user, to thereby determine whether or not the user is authorized to perform the requested operation.
For a case where an electronic document use management system in which access right information is set and registered for each document is used to manage electronic documents for use in a group formed of multiple organizations constituting a hierarchical structure, such as a company, there has been proposed a technology for setting access right for each document by using information concerning the organizations in the group, such as the hierarchical structure of the organizations and business sharing among the organizations.